


Baiting Sirius

by sopdetly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders' Era, Remus Wears Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/pseuds/sopdetly
Summary: On a lazy Saturday afternoon, when the light started to dim and the evenings stretched before them, Remus liked to bait Sirius.





	Baiting Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted originally in 2009.

On a lazy Saturday afternoon, when the light started to dim and the evenings stretched before them, Remus liked to bait Sirius. It was all too easy, most of the time, and always quite rewarding. He didn't rely on it on daily basis—a lot could be said for just coming out and asking for a blow job—but setting the trap and waiting was his own brand of foreplay. Sometimes it was simply a particularly suggestive pose in a certain snug pair of trousers; other times it was a task, such as bending over to weed the garden.  
  
Today, his weapons were a book and a pair of reading glasses. Not exactly unsubtle, as Remus didn't really need to wear the glasses, but Sirius did so enjoy him in them. And was, in fact, enjoying at this moment; under the guise of cleaning away some dishes from lunch, Sirius was making several trips past Remus, lingering longer and longer every time.   
  
Remus licked a finger slowly and turned a page, his eyes looking at the pages but not seeing the words.  
  
A pair of arms slid over his shoulders, and a cheek brushed against his own.  
  
"You are a cruel man," Sirius murmured by his ear, his hands running over Remus's chest. "Up to no good and looking innocent all at once. How am I supposed to handle that?"  
  
Remus smiled, but did not put down the book. "I suppose you only have a few options," he said. "Would you like me to list them?"  
  
Sirius nuzzled his nose against Remus. "I think you should. Just so we're all...on the same page." He reached out and closed Remus's book.  
  
"Don't lose my page," Remus murmured, though he'd already cast a bookmarking spell on it when he started reading it. "As for your options? I think you could join me here, read something yourself. Or possibly go somewhere else and distract yourself from my unbearable teasing.  
  
" _Or_ ," he added, turning and running his tongue along Sirius's jaw, "you could take away my book and glasses and give me something much better to do."  
  
Sirius let out a low growl, and the next thing Remus knew Sirius had vaulted the back of the couch and landed at his side, pulling Remus close into a deep kiss. Instinctively, Remus wrapped one arm around Sirius's neck, the other dropping low and his hand cupping Sirius's cock, which was already quite hard from Sirius letting himself watch Remus for so long.   
  
The game had gone on longer than Remus had anticipated; originally he'd hoped for a nice frantic fuck on the couch, riding Sirius as they exchanged wet snogs and sharp bites, but Remus was overeager now, and in short order their hands stroked were busy stroking each other, their breath coming rough and quick as they clung to each other.   
  
A twist of the wrist and Sirius groaned, his head dropping against Remus's shoulder. " _Fuck_." He panted, trying to hold on just a little longer.  
  
Knowing what Sirius needed to be pushed over, Remus turned and bit Sirius's neck, stroking him faster; with a loud cry Sirius came against him. Remus lapped at the bite as he waited for Sirius to calm. "Gorgeous," he grunted. "Love you."   
  
Sirius smiled and looked up at Remus with fluttering eyelids, a goofy smile lighting up his face. "Love  _you_." He pulled Remus closer, gripping him more tightly. "Want you to come for me."   
  
Remus grinned back, his eyes bright with arousal. "So make me."  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Sirius began to stroke him again, with quick movements and a tight fist. It wasn't long at all before he was tumbling over the edge, gripping Sirius's arm tightly, muttering into Sirius's neck as he came over Sirius's hand. Sirius's other hand pet Remus's hair; once Remus had calmed his shudders, he pulled back and kissed Sirius.  
  
"Mmm. You should read more often," Sirius murmured, pressing small kisses on Remus's lips. "I do enjoy it when you get all scholarly."  
  
Remus chuckled. "I find it quite rewarding as well." He kissed Sirius's chin. "Next time give in faster so you can get around to fucking me, will you?"  
  
Sirius laughed, warm and sated. "Maybe next time, Moony my love, you should just  _ask_  me to to fuck you."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Pads," Remus replied, his lips brushing against Sirius's as he spoke. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
